The Storm
by crystal07
Summary: When a storm leaves a certain master water bender MIA, who will find her and what will she remember?


**I do not own Avatar the last airbender or any of the characters.**

The wind blew hard into the crew's face. The rain mixed with hail pounding against their bodies. The continually darkening clouds overhead swirled and twirled, it was as if the ocean itself was hungry for it's next meal.

"Everyone below decks!" Chief Hakoda showed no sign of fear, his hair was drenched and sticking to his face. "We are doing nothing but getting tossed around up here. No use in risking our lives for nothing." with a grumble the crew went below.

"Sokka, take the wheel, hold her steady. Katara, direct some of thoes waves around us, clear him a path." His orders were firm and the determination in his eyes was unmistakeable. "We are not going down here."

With a quick nod we went our seperate way, Sokka ran to the back of the ship to steer and I ran to the head. The ship was being tossed to and fro, even the 20 ft to the head was difficult. I made it as quickly as possible.

The waves were almost laughing at my attempt to stay upright. I locked my legs around the railing and started. I tuned out everything. I moved and swung my arms in fluid motions to guide the water around our small vessel, willing my element to move. Smiling as I saw the waves part ahead of me, I continued to hold them off as Sokka steered us through. Feeling us pass I slowly let the water behind us fall back together as I opened the way ahead. What I did not anticipate was the wind strength being funneled through the wall of waves. The wind hit me hard, as I slipped, my concentration broke. As my concentration slipped awaythe waves crashed down around us. The ship rocked sideways roughly, I was thrown into the railing. My hip hit it hard, searing pain shot through my left leg as my lock on the rail dissipated completely I felt myself start to slide back and forth on the deck. The pain became too intense to stand and my legs gave out. While sitting on the ground I started sliding around even more. A sharp gust of wind and a large wave threw me onto my back on the deck of the ship.

The world went silent. I could see the waves, feel the wind pressing against me, I moved my hands to grab the rail, if I couldn't brace myself I was in trouble. I got the rail and started to pull up. The pain from my hip shot through me again. I lost my grip from the pain. As the waves slammed into the ship again, I felt myself slide and over the edge I went.

The water was cold, and it was impossible to swim in my condition. I quickly bent some water into ice and latched on. I turned around to see where I was in relation to the ship, as I did I was hit from behind. The world went dark.

We couldn't see anything, Dad kept yelling into the wind. Standing only 10 feet away from him I couldn't hear him, there was no way Katara could. The storm blew on, we saw nothing of Katara, no sign no nothing.

The storm blew all night, and with the first morning light the storm disappeared as fast as it had appeared. We continued to scan the horizon for any sign, but we found nothing. The crew did an estimate on the damage to the ship. The sail was destroyed, the sides had taken a severe beating, the mast was dangerously close to collapsing, and the rutter was destroyed. We were in trouble. With no way to propel forward, no way to go anywhere we sat for what seemed like an eternity. We had no idea where we were, all we knew was that there was no land in sight, and Katara was gone. What now?

The anticipation was evident on everyone's face. The water tribe vessel was more than 2 weeks late, the fire navy had been dispatched to search for it. A messenger hawk had arrived 3 days ago, simply stating that the ship had been found, it had been damaged in the storm. Would be here in 3 days time. The arrival was for anytime today and they had all been here since sun-up.

Zuko, Toph, and Iroh were sitting quietly on the docks with their legs dangling over, Aang had been pacing for hours.

"Twinkletoes you are driving me crazy! Sit down!"

"Aang, I am sure everything is alright. Storms come and go on the open sea, I am sure everyone is ok. Just hungry and tired." Zuko tried to reassure him.

Aang sighed and plopped down beside Toph.

"It just feels wrong. Why didn't Katara bend water and try to propel them forward? It isn't like Katara to sit and wait for a rescue."

Everyone stayed silent. Aang had finally voiced everyon'e concern. What happened that left the proud water tribe waiting for rescue? Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"They are here!" Aang exclaimed as everyone looked up to see the firve navy ships coming into view on the horizon. Aang jumped up, clapping his hands together, his excitement evident.

Everyone else stood and moved back to make plenty of room for the dock workers to get the ships tied off and properly taken care of. The lead ship docked right next to them. Behind the lead ship was the badly beaten water tribe ship being towed.

Everyone expected to see their friends, Sokka and Katara, waving from the decks, there was no one in sight. Zuko and Iroh exchanged a worried glance, Toph just stood there with her arms crossed, just listening to everything that was going on.

"Something is wrong." Aang sounded worried. He lept into the air landing on the deck and ran out of sight.

"What's up? Where did he go?" Toph asked not really expecting an answer.

The stairs on the bow of the ship lowered and the captain of the ship and crew exited, bowing respectfully before the Fire Lord and former general Iroh, before leaving the docks.

Toph stomped over to the stairs.

"Katara, Sokka! You better have a good reason for ruining Zuko's surprise party."

Zuko and Iroh followed behind Toph glancing worriedly up into the ship but seeing nothing but the dark.

A shadow passed overhead, both looked up to see Aang gliding back to the palace. Zuko started to run up the stairs when Sokka and Hakoda appeared at the top.

"What's wrong? Where is Aang going?" Zuko barked out. I roh placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him. Zuko visibly softened.

"Fire Lord..." Hakoda spoke up, stepping forward slightly, "How long will it take to repair my ship?"

"Answer me!" Zuko's temper flared, "What happened? What did you tell Aang!" Zuko was quickly becoming enraged. He didn't like it when something was being kept from him and he knew by their reactions and attitudes they didn't want to tell.

Right then, Aapa roared overhead, toph quickly rocketed herself upward with earthbending and landed easily in the saddle. Aapa flew off and out of sight.

"The ship could be in sailing shape in about a week I would say. But I am no repairman." Iroh spoke up, trying to bring tempers down.

Hakoda hardened, "Not soon enough." His cold reply made Zuko see red, how dare he be rude to uncle! Zuko drew in a breath to tell him off when Sokka spoke up.

"In the storm, Katara got hurt..." Zuko and Iroh gasped as their eyes widened in shock. "We don't know how bad, because..." Sokka lowered his head, and took a shallow breath. "She fell overboard."

Iroh silently lowered his head and whispered a nearly inaudible "no..." Zuko just stood there staring at Sokka. His mind was running in a million directions. He couldn't breathe, he just stood there unmoving. After a couple of minutes he took a deep breath and looked toward Hakoda, about to speak he opened his mouth and quickly closed it again when Sokka continued.

"We searched. We didn't find anything, it was almost like she didn't go in the water, we didn't see her anywhere. His shoulders slumped, "The ship was too badly damaged that by the time the storm was gone she could have been 100 miles away, we couldn't search, we couldn't do anything. Believe me we tried." Sokka's voice broke, his head was down and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Both men just stood there in shock. Hakoda brushed past them.

"Fix it quickly." He stepped off the stairs and with one final glance over his shoulder to the Fire Lord, "please."

**This is just the idea typed out for start. If you are interested in more please Review, all comments are read and are appreciated :) Just tell me if is worth continuing or not :)**


End file.
